botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
'Name: '''Marie Laveau *'Clan: 'Tremere *'Generation: '8th *'Embrace Date: '1881 *'Demeanor: 'Enigma *'Apparent Age: '35 *'Camarilla Status: '3 *'Clan Status: '5 (Regent) *'Known Childer: 'Rafael *'Sire: 'Bristol *'Merits & Flaws: '''Fame 3 (Marie Laveau) Background Marie Laveau was a legendary figure in New Orleans Voudou, a quadroon woman ruling as Voudou Queen for 50 years, from the 1830's to the 1880's. She held a great deal of power, both from her magical abilities, and from her extensive network of spies and black-mailers. Unknown to those under her, Marie had a powerful vampiric ally, the Brujah elder Annie, who gave Marie immortality as a ghoul. Marie lived long enough that she had to retire, in the 1850's. She had another woman pose as the elder Marie Laveau, and returned as her own "daughter", though still using the same name. Though powerful, Marie chafed at her dependence on Annie's blood, but events moved rapidly to change this. The newly arrived Tremere Bristol chose to embrace her, both for her power and to undercut a potential rival. Annie was furious, but Accou intervened to prevented war. Marie has long suspected that Accou helped engineer the whole situation, and dislikes him for that. Marie found life under the Tremere even more stifling, and she lost nearly all her mortal Voudou contacts. Now she was a vampire though, and she still had most of her magical powers. She waited until Nathaniel Bordruff started killing vampires in the 1920's. She carefully planted information leading him to Bristol, and made sure his magical protections were weak at a crucial moment. Bristol was slain, and the only thing that marred her plan was that Bordruff was embraced rather than killed, and lives today. Marie was the only surviving Tremere in New Orleans, and was thus able to deal with the clan on her own terms. She never openly opposed the clan, but in a myriad of small ways made her independence clear. She then worked to reestablish her mortal contacts, and is once more influential in the Voudou and black communities. She has expanded her efforts beyond this as well, and has many contacts with other magical groups, including modern neo-pagans and ceremonial magicians. She has had a hard road with the Tremere that have migrated to New Orleans in the last few decades. She became Regent, but her Voodoo style of Thaumaturgy didn't sit well with all of the cities Warlocks and in the end of 2010, a secondary Chantry broke off from hers. Marie carries on her sire's old feud with the Brujah, but makes an effort to stay on the good side of the other kindred of the city. Few of them trust her, thinking her ruthless and power-hungry. Still, she is respected and feared for the immense power she wields. Marie sees herself in a totally different light. She was once the Voudou Queen, and this shapes her unlife. She still sees herself as the servant of the Loa, and only unfortunate circumstance forced her into becoming a vampire. She feels that she is trying to protect the Voudou community from outside influences, and tries to bring other vampires into balance with the will of the spirit world. For this reason, she is given to doing many mysterious things. Seldom does she give explanations to those she helps or hinders. Category:Camarilla Category:Tremere Category:Laveau Chantry